Dan VS Pinkie Pie
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: After my fan made episode Dan VS Books, he returned home and he found himself in a wardrobe. There he became a Pony as he discovers Ponyvile. What would happen to Dan? And will the Hub just make this FREAKING cross over already?
1. Chapter 1 The Wardrobe

**Dan VS Pinkie Pie**

**I know it's a bit short, but I promise that the next chapter would be **_**a**__**lot**_** longer and **_**better**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Wardrobe**

After he's revenge on the library, he drove his way home. He could _finally_ watch some TV, enjoy some corn flaks and pretend it never happened. At about 12:00AM he had finally retired.

The next morning he woke up and saw a strange wardrobe. He was sick of books, so he assumed Chris was up to something. Then Dan asked to himself out loud "Then how did he drag it to my house, get into my house and into my room without me noticing?" He got up to see if there was anything inside. When he opened it, a strange world was on the other side '_Okay,_ _now_ _something's_ _up_!' Dan thought. He wondered what was in there, then figured he could just come right back after he's done exploring. So he stepped in, but then, all the sudden, the door closed on him! He was trapped! Dum, dum, dum! *Hawk Squawk* He was about to freak out, but then it got worse, he was no longer on his own two feet, he was on four. And they where not feet, they where hooves! _Then_ he freaked out and ran around until he crashed into a tree.

After awhile, he woke up and saw his reflection in the water. He saw that he was no Man, he was a Pony! He gasped. He had a black coat, black mane, and on his rear end was the word _JERK_ (It was his Cutie Mark) he asked himself "Was I somehow branded?" So now he was trapped in a wood and transformed into a Pony. So the first thing he could do, was just roam around and see if there was anymore interesting things in these woods.

After awhile he finally found a small town filled with colorful Ponies. He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Oh what a surprise." But what did he have to lose? So he just walked down to the town populated with Ponies. He knew that he was probably gonna live there for the rest… of his _life_!

**So, did you like it? If you think its lazy then please let me know and tell me why you think it's lazy. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ponyvile

**Dan VS Pinkie Pie**

**Chapter 2**

**Ponyville**

When he entered the town, a pink 10 year old filly with 3 balloons as her Cutie Mark was just behind a building as she gasped quietly right when she saw him. She ran back and pulled out a walkie talkie an said "Red alert, red alert! We have a code 611. I repeat, we have a code 611." She turned and took one step an said "Then you will strike on my command" she stepped again to the other side and turned then said "Okey dokey lokey" She said it in a serous voice. Then she look at Dan once more, aiming, then told herself "3... 2... 1... GO!" she dashed after Dan and burst some party strings and balloons and yelled "HI I'M PIN-" before she could finish, Dan freaked out and pounced her right unto the ground. Dan just shrugged and moved on.

He bumped into a yellow Pony with wings, with a light pink mane and 3 Butterflys as her Cutie Mark. Dan said to her in a harsh and angry voice "Hey! Watch it, I'm walking here!" The winged Pony looked down sheepishly an said in a soft voice

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Dan cut her off by grabbing her and held her in the air an told her

"Look, I don't care. Now will you make it like a tree, and get out of here." he dropped her, then she ran away while crying.

A light blue Pony with wings just like the other one, with a strange rainbow mane and a cloud with a rainbow colored lighting bolt Cutie Mark came right down and said "Hey you! Those Ponies are my friends!" Dan continued walking an said

"Don't care." The blue one warned him

"Look, I don't know who you are, but what I know is that if you mess with them, you mess with me!" Dan stood on his hind legs while holding out his fist (Front hooves) an said

"Bring it!" the rainbow Pony yelled

"Charge!" then they ran (and flew) to each other for battle, but then all the sudden some weird purple force field block them both and where teleported away form each other. Dan was yelling

"Hey! What just happened?!"

He heard a voice saying

"Okay now, back it up." Dan thought she sounded like Terra Strong. He looked up and saw that this one had a horn. She had a light purple coat with a dark purple with light purple strips mane with some kind of purple star with 6 little stars as her Cutie Mark. She ask the rainbow one "Rainbow Dash, what's going on?" Before Rainbow Dash could explained, Dan but in

"Okay, so I was just walking around, right? But then one of you tried to tackle me. Then another one of you purposely bumped into me. Then Rainbow CRASH here just but in and tried to fight me for no reason!" Rainbow Dash objected

"That's not true! And its Rainbow DASH!" The purpled one trotted up to them an said

"Woo woo woo, slow down. What happened Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash explained, but then Dan tried to but in again

"What ever she says is not tru-" The purple one's horn glowed when a zipper came out of nowhere and closed his mouth before he could finish. "So it was the purple one who block me." Dan thought to himself as Rainbow Dash explained

"He was picking on Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, look."

She pointed a hoof at the pink one.

(Pinkie Pie)

Who was flat dead on the ground with little birds flying around her head and the yellow one with wings

(Fluttershy)

who was shacking behind a barrel. When she saw Dan again she softly shrieked an ran.

(With some smoke that was shaped like her standing in her place)

Rainbow Dash assumed "I guess he's form Manehaden." The purple one gave Dan a look an asked

"Did you really pick on them?" She unzipped him. He perfectly mimicked Fluttershy an said

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" but then Rainbow Dash flew to him an said

"Nice try, look at his Cutie Mark!" Dan asked

"My what now?" she pointed at his weird brand on his rear end. The purple one said to Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow! You know that your Cutie Mark doesn't control you entirely!" Dan was still confused, he asked again

"What's a Cutie Mark?"

The two Ponies gave him a look, Dan knew that that was probably a stupid question. The purple trotted up an said

"You mean you never heard of a Cutie Mark and you're like what, 20 or 30 years old?" Dan explained

"I just got here!" The purple one rose an eye brow.

(Well, not that she has one, but you get what I mean)

He noticed that he made himself look like a total idiot. Rainbow Dash looked up in the sky an said

"Oh, in the name of Celestia." Dan asked

"Who?" okay, now he knew for sure that he looks like a complete nincompoop. Because they gave the same look they did before only worst. Rainbow Dash ask him

"Did you just came here in Ponyville, or Equestria?" Dan ask

"Is that where I am?" Now the two whore really cereus about him. Rainbow Dash came up to him an ask in a accusing voice

"Your not a Zebra in disguise, are you?" staring him down. Dan just answered

"No." Dan thought to himself "Oh, so there are Ponys AND Zebras? What's next, Donkeys?"

(Yes indeed)

the purple one turned to Rainbow Dash an said

"Maybe he was never educated." Dan tried to lie

"Yes, yes I was!" The purple one asked

"Where?" she gave him a look. Dan scratch his head

"Well, I was in…" He looked around for something to say. He saw a building with a sign, it was a photo of a couch and a quill. "Couch… Pen feather thingy!"

(He said the last part quite swiftly)

The purple one look where he was looking. She told him

"That's a store, and the 'Pen feather thingy' is a QUILL!" She saw through his lie. He imagined himself in a Kindergarten with a bunch of foals pointing and laughing at him.

(The chair he was sitting in was really small, and he imaged himself as a human)

He gulped, so he decided to tell them what happened 5 minuets ago.

**So, what did you think? Did you like it or not? If there is anything wrong with this FanFiction then please let me know. And did you notice the Griffin the Brush Off and Back to the Future references? Fell free to comment and subscribe! This has been DrWhoFan611. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Discord

**Dan VS Pinkie Pie**

**Chapter 3**

**Discord**

The two Ponies sat there, stunned, while staring at Dan. '_Oh_ _great_, _now_ _I_ _not_ _only_ _look_ _like_ _an_ _idiot_, _but_ _now_ _I_ _look_ _crazy_! _Now_ _what_ _are_ _they_ _gonna_ _do_ _to_ _me?_' Dan thought, worried. But instead of that, the purple one coolly said

"Come with me." Dan followed as they trotted to a huge house like tree

"Wait." thought Dan "It is a house!" (*Face palm* you don't say!) anywho, when they got in, a small purple Dragon with green spikes going from head to the back of his tail, a tangerine body, and green eyes was bouncing a yellow ball with a long blue stripe and a red star on each side of the yellow. He was obviously board. When he saw his owner, he asked

"So Twilight, what are you love birds doing?" Twilight snapped back

"No Spike, we are not a couple!" Dan opened his big fat mouth

"Well maybe…" He raised his eye brows twice (Not that he has any, but- oh forget it! I already told you this). She rolled her eyes, then continued "Spike, this is…" She stopped, then looked at him

'_Oh!_' thought Dan, he forgot he never intruded himself. He answered "Dan." Twilight asked

"_Dan_?" He nodded.

"O..kay?" She still looked puzzled, but then shook her head and continued "Anyways, _Dan_ here says he came form a different world-"

"I didn't say that!" Dan interrupted. Twilight explained

"Then what about the wardrobe?" Dan shut up and let Twilight continue without any more interruptions "Dan here said he came form a wardr- oh forget it! Just… take a note."

"On it!" Spike saluted, then grabbed a scroll and a quill from the desk, then he was ready to write faster then you could say "_SuperSpeedyCiderSqeeze6,000_"

Twilight's letter started with a "Dear Princess Celestia" Then she told the hole story. Afterwards, Spike used his green fire to burn the paper. Dan was shocked, then yelled

"What the heck!? You just wrote a letter then _burned_ it?! Who dose that!?"

Twilight explained

"Spike magically used his fire to send the letter to the Princess by _burning_ it up." Dan rolled his eyes, then said

"Sure you did, as if magic actually excis-" Before he could finish, an extremely tall white Pony with both wings _and_ a horn, the sun as her Cutie Mark and a colorful, long flowing mane came down form a chariot with two other winged golden armored Ponys pulling it. Dan's jaw dropped as he gasp. The really tall Pony asked

"_Twilight_ _Sparkle_, is this true?" Twilight nodded, while Dan's jaw was still open. "Well then, looks like the day I _feared_ has come! I knew Discord would be up to something!" Dan rose a finger (Hoof) and was about to ask, but the Princess knew what was on his mind "Discord is an evil Dragonquus! He is known as _The Sprit of Cyrus_. He was once imprisoned by turning him into stone. But soon after, we gave him a 2nt chance. He seemed to change but I sensed that he had a _little_ evil left in him. And now the day I feared has come. He is finally using his powers to destroy the peace and harmony again!" Twilight left, then came back with a small case with 5 necklaces while wearing a crown on her head, then she said "I have the Elements of Harmony ready to go!" Dan asked

"The _Ele_… what now?" Before Twilight could answer, Celestia stopped her

"There's no time! We must leave at once!" They gathered up the main 6. When he saw Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, they all gave him looks. Pinkie and Rainbow wore angry, and Fluttershy was just scared of him. And there wore two new Ponies but there was no time to meet them. They all ran, while Celestia, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew to a cave where this _Discord_ is.

In there was of a castle with no walls nor a door. There was a long table with a small grand father clock and a candle with faces on them and other objects eating a huge meal with a huge monster! He had a Pony's head with a fury Snake body, Bat wing, Bird wing, Lion paw, Eagle claw, Deer hoof, green Dragon foot, red Dragon tail, a Deer antler and a twisted blue horn. He was excited

"Oh what a _surprise_! Its Celestia and her friends! Oh do come in, I hope you all like it here." Rainbow Dash flew up to him

"Can it Discord!" Celestia pulled Rainbow Dash away with her magic, then told him

"We have caught you on your crimes! So we are here to turn you _back _into stone!" Discord spit take-ed and his eyes opened wide, then he yelled

"Wait wait wait. What are you talking about?!" Celestia dragged Dan over by holding him by the left hind leg and said

"You brought him from his world with a wardrobe and turned him into a Pony and gave him a _cruel_ Cutie Mark!" Discord rose an eye brow, then said.

"Oh, him? That wasn't me," Celestia didn't fall for it

"Nice try Discord, but you can not trick us into thinking you wore _reformed_ again." Discord snapped his fingers, then Screw Ball appeared and said

"Silly Discord, tricks are for kids!" Then disappeared. Discord confessed

"Alright, maybe I gave the _Bronys _what they always wanted in the first place because the _Hub_ just won't do it. So me and _DrWhoFan611_ decided to send him to this world. But the wardrobe thing was his idea, he really loves that book we wore referencing." Twilight gave him a look, then asked

"Who?… _what_?…" Discord ignored her, so he continued

"So I sent him here to spend a week or two here to find something. Think of it as a… scavenger haunt." Dan asked

"So what am I suppose to find then?" Discord refused to answer

"I won't tell you because that would _spoil_ the crossover." Rainbow Dash asked

"The… what now?" he ignored that question to, then he warned them

"Now I may worn you that I may had put too much super duper glue in the wardrobe and locked it and hid it away so don't get the idea of sending him back yourself." Then he vanished.

Pinkie Pie gasped in shook and exclaimed

"He's gone!" Twilight pointed out

"No he's not, he's right over there." She pointed a hoof at Discord. He was just a few yards away and was wearing a hippy's outfit. He looked back and saw them. So he said casually

"Oh, hey girls. *_Clears throat_* see you on the flip side." Then he finally disappeared for good.

Twilight thought for a moment, then said "Maybe we can look for it and try to open it. No matter _what_ he says!" Celestia objected

"You know how powerful Discord is, he probably hid it in a deferent world or maybe in the universe's most complicated maze. Its _no use_!" (Ha, she sounds like Silver the Hedgehog!) Fluttershy softly screeched "Oh no!" Then ran away quicker then Twilight could say "Wait Fluttershy!" But it was too late.

One of the new two Ponys spoke up. She had an orange coat, a blond mane with a Cow mare hat & accent, and had 3 apples as her Cutie Mark

"Well now that you're here _sugarcube_, maybe y'all will get to know-" Dan grabbed her and threatened

"No one… calls me… _sugarcube_!" The orange Pony gulped, then said

"Or… maybe not" Then chuckled nervously.

**Hope you all- oh I mean y'all liked it. Hey I love this! Oh and did you like how Discord could see though the forth wall? He was the perfect jack pot for references. If only he could stay just a little longer. Please give me a review or two and stay tuned for the next chapter. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Anger management

**Dan VS Pinkie Pie**

**So now I see that not only **_**my**_** country (The ****U****S****) has been enjoying my FanFiction, but also other cultures. So thank you ****Den****m****ark****, ****Eng****l****and****, ****Me****x****ico****, ****Ma****la****ys****ia****, ****Aus****tra****lia****, ****C****anad****a **_**etc**_** for your interest in my stories! And I think its funny how Malaysia has England's flag. But seriously, I still need some reviews so I'll know if its great or sucks. So here is my next chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4 **

**Anger Management**

So they all got a good long look at Dan, trying think of what to do to somepony (Or a human transformed into a Pony) like him. Twilight was the first to speck "Well… if your gonna stay here for awhile, then maybe the first thing we should to do is to do something about your anger issues." Dan stood up and yelled

"I DO _NOT_ HAVE ANGER ISHUES!" Then he stopped himself and said "Well… maybe… but you can't_ make_ me!" Celestia looked to Twilight, then they both nodded…

A moment later Dan was in a straitjacket while he was dragged by Twilight. He struggled and yelled "Let me go! _HELP_!" but it was no use (Ha, Silver again), but he kept on struggling anyways. Then Twilight figured she should just use her sleeping spell to silence him then covered his face with a brown bag with some rope to tie up the opening.

He woke up and groaned. It was dark. He could hear Twilight's voice whispering "He's awake, get ready!" Then he could hear some people pulling some chairs and clearing there're throats. Then the bag was magically pulled right off. He was tied up. He tried to rip it apart but it was no use (Ha, it's Sil- oh forget it!). He was in a room with _Trixie_, _Snails_, _Flib_-_flop_, _Derpy_ _Hooves_, _Iron_ _Will_, _Horse_ _MD_ and _Screw_ _ball_. A small light grayish bluish Unicorn colt was right in the center of the room. He introduced himself

"Good morning everypony-" Before he could finish, he was cut off by a Minotaur named _Iron_ _Will_ doing that bull sniffing thing when there're angry. The colt gulped, then added "And… every Minotaur." He nervously chuckled, then moved on "And welcome to the helping hoof committee! I'm _Snips_, and I am here to lead this week's meeting. So lets introduce ourselves."

The first one who spoke was a blue mare, with a white mane and a wand as her Cutie Mark "This, is _The Great and Powerful Trixie_! *Thunder Clap* And Trixie is here because Trixie need's help with her habit of speaking in _3rd person_ view!" Then a clown Pony tried to speck but all he did was make a little squeaking sound. Snips put a hoof on his shoulder and said "Its okay, lets just move on." A gray mare, with a blond mane, bubbles as her Cutie Mark and some weird derpy eyes said "Hi, I'm _Ditzzy_ _Doo_, and I'm kinda clumsy." She hit a book shelf with her hoof, then it all fell down. She avoided them, but then everypony (And Minotaur) was ambushed by a shower of books. She put on a guilty smile and threw her two front hooves behind her back, then admitted "Okay, maybe _a_ _lot_. I just dunno know what went wrong." They moved on, a light brown stallion spoke up "My name is (Name unknown), but they call me _Horse_ _MD_. And I still don't understand why I'm-" He stopped and grabbed Snips by the cheeks, then said "Oh, look at the wittle (Little) guy" Then he stopped, everyone looked at him. He blushed, then ran back to his chair. Snips turned to a tall orange colt with a green mane and a Snail as his Cutie Mark. They wore silent for a moment, then said "_Snails_, it's your turn!" Snail's eyes widened and said

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Then spoke up "Hi, I'm Snails… and I… ahhhh" He actually _forgot_ what he was here for. Snips ran up to him, then whispered something in his ear. Then Snails nodded and said "Oh yeah, that. I am here because I ran slow." Then Snips ran to him again and whispered something. Then he let Snails try again "Oh, oh, yeah. I'm here because I _thought_ slow" Snips ran to him again, then stopped and said

"Oh forget it! You guys get the point! Lets continue." Then announced "Now the reason why _Gizmo_ isn't here today is because he finally got a _super special somepony_ named _Rarity_!" Everypony and Iron Will stomped there're hooves to celebrate. Snips finally turned to Dan along with everybody else. Dan asked

"What?" Snips explained

"Your supposed to introduce yourself." Dan shock his head and said

"Never! I never even _wanted_ to be here anyways!"

Then he finally ripped the ropes apart and ran for his _LIFE_! He could hear Twilight yelling

"His getting away!" Then she teleported right in front of him and used her magic to put him asleep _again_.

**Later**

He awoke in the same library he was in earlier. He was chained to a metal chair with a purple bubble, making sure he doesn't escape again. Twilight and the others wore having a discussion about what they are going to do to Dan. He woke up, then Fluttershy was the first to notice. She softly screeched and ran. The others looked in her direction and saw Dan was awake. The orange one asked "So are we on an agreement?" All the others nodded. Twilight spoke up

"Okay, Dan, We all know how we had a bad start, so we decided to _re_start," Then put a hoof on her chest and said "I'm _Twilight_ _Sparkle_," Then she motioned the others to come forward and turned off the bubble. They wore going to _re_-introduce themselves.

The light blue one spoke next "Name's _Rainbow_ _Dash_." The last new Pony in the gang was a white Unicorn with a purple mane, 3 gems as her Cutie Mark, and spoke with a British accent "I'm _Rarity_. And its is wonderful to meet you, _no_?" Dan remembered her name. Was he was one that _Gizmo _had a date with? Before he could ask, the orange country one came up

"Its mighty fine to meet you! I'm _AppleJack_." AppleJack unchained Dan's right hoof and shook it so strongly it was still shaking. Twilight re-chained it, then she tried to call Fluttershy. But she was _still_ scared of him. So Twilight had to use her magic to teleport her back here with her summing spell. She tried to escape again, but _this_ time Twilight used her magic to grab her and dragged her to Dan. She still struggled and closed her eyes. Twilight tried to calm Fluttershy

"Now Fluttershy, we are trying to re-introduce ourselves." But she still struggled anyways. Twilight tired again "Fluttershy, meet Dan," She finally opened her eyes. She started to cry when she said

"Hh…hh…hi" Then she looked away. Twilight finally released her. Dan looked at her and said "Boo" then Fluttershy screamed and ran away just like that. He laughed, then Twilight glared at him and said

"That's it! If you want to just keep on being a complete _jerk_, then the only thing I can do… is this!" Twilight sent in the pink one, then she burst out

"Hi-I'm-_Pinkie Pie-_and-I-saw-you- earlier-and-I-knew-you-wore-new-here-because-I-kno w-everypony-and" she kept going on and on and so on and so forth.

While Pinkie was doing so, Twilight just left Dan to let him suffer. So he looked up into the sky and screamed

"TWILIGHT!" Then the _wrong_ title _Dan_ _VS_ _Twilight_ appeared.

**Well, what did you think? I hope you recognized all the patients. And if you don't get the joke about Gizmo having Rarity as his girlfriend then watch the episode **_**Putting Your Hoof Down**_**. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pinkie's Party

**Dan VS Pinkie Pie**

**Chapter 5**

**Pinkie's Party**

So after Pinkie Pie was done with her crazy act, she finally stopped talking and stood for a moment to catch her breath. Then Dan asked "So are you gonna let me out?" Pinkie simply smiled and chirped

"Nope." Dan tried to make his best puppy eyes like his life depended on it (And who knows, maybe it dose). But it was _awful_. But Pinkie changed her mind anyways.

"Okay, I will! But promise you will go to my welcomingparty." Dan turned his head and said

"No!" Then Pinkie used _her _puppy eyes. Dan sighed, it was really effective! He failed to fight it, so he answered "Fine," Pinkie told him

"Ah ah ah. First you have to _Pinkie Promise_!" Dan gave her a look and asked

"I have to _what_ now?" Pinkie demonstrated. She crossed her heart, flapped her arms like wings, then put up a hoof and touched her eye while saying

"I cross my heart, I hope to fly, I'll stick a cupcake in my eye!" Dan rolled his eyes. Pinkie stared him down and said "Do it!" in a serious and threatening voice. Dan sighed, then said

"Fine." Pinkie gave him a glair, then asked

"Well?…" Dan sighed again, then said in a dull voice

"I cross my heart, I hope to fly. I'll stick a cup cake in my eye." Pinkie gave him another look, then smiled and chirped

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Then hopped away while singing "La la la la" Dan yelled

"Hey, _wait_! Untie me!"

Well Dan is now free again, and when everypony saw him, they all gasped and ran. This is gonna be a _long_ day…

After about an hour it was finally time for Pinkie's party. When Dan entered, everypony freaked out. He rolled his eyes, then said to himself sarcastically "Oh great, here we go again." Pinkie was the only one who was friendly to him. She jumped up and said "Hi! Welcome to my-" before she finished, she grabbed some weird cannon and shoot some crazy party stuff into the air, then yelled "PARTY!" Dan flinched, then everypony gasped. (They wore afraid of _Dan_, not the Party Cannon)

Dan rolled his eyes, then trotted while saying "Well this is gonna suck-" He tripped on a small piece streamer, then fell into a bucket of water filled with apples. Pinkie laughed, then everypony else got the courage to laugh with her. Steam was floating out of the bucket of water with a "The tea's ready!" sound… thing… Anyways, he got right up with his face filled with red as he yelled "PINKIE PIE!" it scared everypony. Then instead of _Dan VS Twilight_, It said _Dan VS Pinkie Pie_ with Twilight's name crossed off (That probably explains that other title from earlier). He finally found out who he should have his revenge on, so he charged after Pinkie, then she threw a small gray ball on the ground, smoke appeared as she _dis_appeared. After the smoke wore off, he looked left and right while asking angrily "Where did you go!?" Then here's the _fun _part, Pinkie Pie was right behind him. She waved a hoof at the forth wall then she started to follow him while mimicking his every move. Everypony started to giggle. Dan stared at them and asked "What are _you_ laughing at!?" He raised a fist (Or hoof) to threaten them. Then Twilight's horn glowed as he fell to the ground and snored. Twilight wrapped him up with her magic and carried him away.

Dan finally woke up (again). He groaned. He was gonna scratch his head, but he _couldn't_! Then he looked down to see a _straitjacket_! He struggled and yelled "Let me go! HELP!" He heard Twilight whispered

"Oh, his awake," Then she trotted to Dan and said "Hello there," (She sounds kinda cute when she says that) Anyways, she explained "Look, I tried to give you a 2nt chance. And Pinkie gave you a 3rd, but you _blew it_! We can'ttrust you _anymore_! So you will have to remain here for the rest of your _life_ if we have to!" Dan panicked.

"No! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" But Twilight trotted away. Then he heard a strange, yet familiar voice

"Oh darn it! I knew they would do something like _that_. I know DrWhoFan611won't allow that, now would he? So he commanded _me_… to do this!" Dan was puzzled, but then all the sudden the chair started to brake apart! Dan was free, so he yelled

"I'M FREEEEEEE!" And dashed off. As he ran, Twilight noticed, gasped and asked out loud

"But how is that possible? I used a _spell_ to keep him form braking out! The only people who can possibly free him is a another magical bein- _Discord_!" She had a frustrated look on her face, then she dashed after Dan. He ran into a forest. Twilight stopped, then told herself "Well, maybe he'll just get eaten by some dangerous animal or something. So that would end it once and for _all_!" Then she heard that same familiar voice.

"Well that would just ruin the _FanFiction_ and would be a really _sad_ ending, now you wouldn't want to disappoint all of _these_ readers, do you?" Twilight looked into the sky and asked the voice

"The _what_ now?" The voice answered

"Never mind, the thing is that you should let him-" Twilight interrupted

"Wait! Your Discord, aren't you!?" The voice replied

"Ahh… no! That doesn't make any… NO!" Twilight tried her best to ignore him, but the voice was stuck in her head. So she used a magical shield spell to block Discord. So now Dan was off into the forest, where danger awaits…

**Oh great! Now **_**this**_** chapter is too long. I had a little idea going on but this part is just too long and it just doesn't add up. Please stick with me and wait for the next chapter. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Zecora

**Dan VS Pinkie Pie**

**Chapter 6**

**Zecora**

So Dan was now in the same wood, running for his life. When he finally stopped, he realized he lost her. He sighed in relief and said "Finally, I lost her." He looked up and asked himself "So… where am I?" He heard a _roar_. He screamed and ran some _more_ (Ha, rhyme!). Then he crashed into a human shaped Lion. He screamed again while the Lion did the same, then Dan ran the other way. The strange Lion curled on the ground and said

"I wish I have real courage like a _real_ Lion." And wept. Moving on, Dan continued running for his life once more. Then he tripped on a root and fell to the ground.

Dan finally stopped to take a breather, but then he saw a small house filled with bushes and roots and things like that. He heard someone chanting inside. There was a figure inside the house, it looked up and asked "Who goes _there_? Is it a _bear_?" jugging by that voice, it sounded like a female. Dan could hear her trot outside. He scrambled and climbed up a tree to hide from her. When she walked out, Dan saw she was _Zebra_! He felt something poke at his hind leg, then he jumped and fell right in front of her. The Zebra looked down at him and asked "Who are _you_? Do you have a _clue_? For there is a lot to _fear_ when you are _here_." She looked to his side, then said "Oh, hello Pinkie." Dan looked and saw Pinkie Pie doing the same thing. He gasped, then said

"YOU!" Pinkie repeated "YOU!" Then Dan jumped Pinkie while she was looking in the same direction, then strangled her. The Zebra threw a small container at them, then smoke appeared.

When it all vanished, he was in a strange room. It was filled with a lot of weird liquids. He rubbed his eyes, then saw that same Zebra. She asked again "Who are you?" Dan was about to answer, but then he saw Pinkie Pie. He charged after her, then the Zebra shot some dart at him with a wooden straw. He passed out again, but this time it _wasn't _because of Twilight for once.

**Later**

He woke up, and he was tied up. He could hear Pinkie in the distance saying "Then he was all '_Fine_ _I'll_ _go_' then I was like '_Okay_, _but_ _first_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _Pinkie Promise_' then he was all-" Dan struggled and yelled

"Let me go! _HELP_!" (again) Pinkie and the Zebra noticed him. Then Pinkie trotted up and said

"Look, here's the thing. I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier. So I baked you a pie!" She handed him a big pie. Dan replied

"Oh boy!" Then asked "What flavor?" Pinkie gave him a glair, then answered in a deep, manly, serous voice

"_Pie_ flavor!" Then a smaller pie burst out of the bigger pie into the air. Dan flinched, then the Zebra and Pinkie laughed together. The smaller pie turned into some small green gas, then disappeared, then Pinkie drank a blue liquid. She bro hoofed the Zebra and said with her normal voice "That was fun _Zecora_! I love Zebra magic!" She wiped off a small tear and sighed.

"Ah, good times, good times." Dan asked

"_Zebra_ _magic_?" Zecora answered

"You know how a Unicorns use _magic _with their horn?" Dan nodded, Zecora continued "Well we Zebras use potions, for that is how our culture was _born_." Dan looked around to see all the liquids. That explains why she has all those weird jars. He asked

"Are you gonna let me out?" Zecora looked to Pinkie Pie, she shook her head. Then Zecora answered

"Not until you have calmed _down_.And there is no way you can change my mind, not even if you give me a _crown_," Then Dan tried his puppy eyes again. But Zecora didn't even tilt her head one bit. So it looks like Dan is gonna be here for awhile…

**Man do I **_**love**_** Zecora! Trust me, she was quite a challenge when it come's so her **_**lines**_**. You know, because she **_**rhymes**_**. It took me some **_**time**_**. But now that I'm done, Jarry owes me a **_**dime**_**. But she's still one of my favorites! Anyways, this is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dan's Change of Heart

**Dan VS Pinkie Pie**

**Chapter 7**

**Dan's change of heart**

Zecora stood on her one hind leg, meditating. While Pinkie was bouncing a ball of yarn form Celestia knows where in the air while she lay on her back like a cat. And Dan was still tied to a chair. Zecora opened her eyes and looked at Dan. He had his eyes close and stood perfectly still. He was… patent. Maybe he was meditating- *_Snore*._ She laughed. She now knew she could teach him patience, but it would just take her little awhile. But then again, he did get the relaxing part down. So it may not take her that long, but it still would be awhile. She walked to him slowly, then whispered him his ear "Wake up _Dan_, if you _can_._"_ He woke up. It was surprisingly quick and easy. He asked her

"How did you know my-" he looked to Pinkie, then changed his mind. "Never mind. Anyways, what?" Zecora answered

"I believe it's been long _enough_, I could tell waiting was _tuff_." Dan asked

"How long has it been?" She answered

"It's been Five _hours_, normally Ponies would _cower_." Dan asked

"Five _hours_? I thought it's been 5 _minuets_!" Zecora rose an eye brow (Again, I already told you about this). She knew he had anger issues. But deep down, his aura was filled with pure patience, waiting to be unlocked. She told him

"You are _free_. I bet you are filled with _glee_." She untied his ropes. But the strange thing was, he was planning on pretending to fall asleep, but instead he fell asleep for real so Zecora would free him. Then when he got the chance to attack Pinkie, he just couldn't anymore. He felt… calmer. Then he realized some things, what's the point of randomly striking if someone is right there, ready to attack you. Then he got a plan. Maybe he should wait till their alone, then he will strike. But then he realized, why attack Pinkie for laughing at him? And why should he- "Are you gonna _go_? You can just say _no_." Dan's thoughts wore interrupted by Zecora. He shook his head, then said

"Actually, I don't have anyplace to go." Zecora told him

"You can just _stay_. I'm not that busy, so it can just _delay._" Dan nodded. Pinkie jumped up and exclaimed

"Oh! Oh! We can have a sleep over! I'll go get some sleeping bags!" Before Zecora, nor Dan could say anything, Pinkie just ran off faster then the speed of light. Zecora laughed and said out loud

"Oh Pinkie, always so _hasty_. Lets hope she won't be _pasty_." Dan didn't laugh. For he just remembered a moment ago when Pinkie was playing with her ball of yarn. Like… Mr. Mittens…

Zecora noticed his depression, so she asked "Is there something troubling _you_? Don't say there is not, for I can see it on your face that it is _true_." Dan answered

"No." Even know she could see through his lie. Before she spoke, he marched off. The smart, calm and patient Dan was wearing off as he slowly became the angry, grumpy, short tempered Dan.

A moment later Pinkie returned. She told Zecora

"I'm back! And I have sleeping bags, popcorn, and a movie!" (I don't know how she got that, I thought those projectors would be expensive) Then her smile disappeared when she asked

"Where's Dan?" Judging by her voice right now, she sounded like she was about to cry. Zecora didn't want to disappoint the poor filly, but there was no other choice. So she answered

"He left. He was-" Before she could finish to rhyme, Pinkie's hair deflated as she wept and yelled. Zecora trotted to her and assured her "Now, now _Pinkie_. He just needed sometime to _think_… I… _suppose_." Pinkie told her

"I don't think so…" Zecora asked

"What do you _propose_?" Pinkie sniffed, then answered

"Maybe it was because I was being a big ol' meanie pants." Zecora thought for a moment, then said

"I saw his _face_, and saw that it was something else. That was probably the _case_." Pinkie sniffed again, then asked

"Really?" Zecora nodded. Pinkie stood up and said "Well that pie joke won't make up for it, won't it." Zecora shook her head. Then Pinkie rose her chin with determination and said "Well, for now on, I will not sleep, I will not rest, until Dan forgives me, and he will be my friend!" Zecora encouraged her.

"That's the _spirit_. I'm sure on your goal, you are very _near_ _it_." Pinkie yelled

"Yeah!" Then fell asleep, despite what she said about her not resting or anything like that. Zecora laughed. She knew Pinkie Pie can even make Dan smile. For it made her smile herself. So she soothed her by chanting in her Zebra language..

_Oh_ _Pneuma_ _of_ _Gelio_,

_He Thelema Aphiemi Esesi,_

_Syntoma Meta_.

_Oh Sprit of Laugher,_

_He will forgive you,_

_Soon after._

Pinkie was snoring loudly before, but then she calmed down and sleep silently. Maybe someday, Pinkie will be friends with Dan…

**So what did you think? You like the chant? I worked hard on that no matter how short it was. It was still hard work. Well, maybe I could have made it longer. Still! I hope you enjoyed and stick around. For I will change something's around so it won't just be the same cycle over and over again!**


End file.
